dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bobby
Perfil thumb|250px|Bobby *'Nombre: ' 바비 / Bobby *'Nombre real:' 김지원 / Kim Ji Won *'Apodos:' Babi, Bunny, Tokki, Jiwonie, Kimbab, Uncle Bobby *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Compositor, Modelo, Productor y Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor y sobrino *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Carrera '2016: Debut como solista con un sencillo digital 'The MOBB El 29 de agosto YG Entertainment reveló oficialmente el primer teaser para el debut solista de Bobby de iKON. La foto oficial fue publicada a través de su blog oficial y mostraba a Bobby con un color de cabello claro. La canción en solitario de Bobby, '''HOLUP!' (en coreano se traduce como "con resaca") se describe como una canción de hip-hop fuerte, la cual compuso con Shockbit. La canción ha sido arreglada por Shockbit mientras Bobby escribió la letra por sí mismo. HOLUP! fue lanzada el 07 de septiembre del 2016 a la medianoche. '2017: Regreso como solista con su primer álbum 'Love and Fall El 2 de septiembre de 2017, YG Entertaiment publicó la primera imagen teaser para el primer álbum en solitario de Bobby, que será publicado el 14 de septiembre. El 5 de septiembre, YG Entertaiment publicó dos imágenes teasers más para promocionar el álbum; revelando que el nombre de éste será "Love and Fall" y que una de sus canciones principales se llamará "'I Love You'". Los teasers revelan que Bobby escribió las letras de su canción y participó en su composición junto a Kang Ukjin y Diggy. El 7 de septiembre, YG Entertaiment publicó dos imágenes teasers para promocionar el vídeo musical de la otra canción principal del álbum, titulada "'Runaway'". Esta canción es escrita y compuesta por Bobby, mientras que la co-composición y arreglos fue realizada por Choice37. El 8 de septiembre, YG Entertaiment publicó un vídeo promocionando el álbum de Bobby en el canal oficial de iKON. El 9 de septiembre, se reveló la lista de pistas que conforman el álbum; revelándo que serán 10 canciones. Luego de algunos inconvenientes, los MVs de "'I Love You'" y "'Runaway'" fueron finalmente lanzados el 14 de septiembre de 2017. Programas de TV *Radio Star (MBC, 21.02.2018) *All broadcasts of the World (MBC, 10.02.2018) *Running Man (SBS, 2018, Ep.416-417, junto a B.I) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 11.02.2018, junto a iKON) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 07.02.2018, junto a iKON) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 03.02.2018, junto a B.I, Junhoe, Yunhyeong y Seung Ri de BIGBANG) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 03.02.2018, como MC especial, junto a B.I y Yeri de Red Velvet) *Idol School Trip (JTBC, 2017, junto a iKON) *Master Key (SBS, 21.10.2017) *Oppa Thinking (MBC, 15.07.2017, junto a B.I y Junhoe) *The Nations' Big Three (SBS, 07.07.2017, junto a Jin Hwan) *Living Together in Empty Room (MBC, 2017, junto a Jin Hwan) *Fantastic Duo 2 (SBS, 18.06.2017, junto a iKON) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 25.06.2017) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 07.07.2017, junto a iKON) *Daddy and Me (tvN, 2016) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 06.02.2016) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 19.01.2016, junto a Donghyuk y Junhoe) *Happy Together (KBS, 24.12.2015, junto a B.I) *Running Man (SBS, 27.12.2015, junto a B.I) *Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015, como presentador) *Mix & Match (Mnet, 2014) *Show Me The Money 3 (Mnet, 2014, ganador del programa) *WINNER TV (Mnet, 2014, junto al Team B) *WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (Mnet, 2013) Vídeos Musicales *The Glitch Mob, Mako, The World Alive - Rise Remix (feat. Bobby) (Worlds 2018, League of Legends) *JinuSean - Tell Me One More Time (2015) *Masta Wu - Come Here (2014) *Hi Suhyun- I'm Different (2014) *Epik High - Born Hater (2014) *Tae Yang - Ringa Linga (2013) Colaboraciones *TPA, VaVa - Super Asia (2019) *The Glitch Mob, Mako, The World Alive - Rise Remix (feat. Bobby) (Worlds 2018, League of Legends) *PSY - BOMB (feat. B.I, Bobby) (2017) *Lee Hi - Video (2016) *Masta Wu - Come Here (2014) *HI SUHYUN - I'm Different (2014) *Epik High - Born Hater (feat. B.I, Bobby, Beenzino, Verbal Jint, Mino) (2014) Discografía '''Corea' Álbum Single Digital Japón Álbum Anuncios *NONA9ON (2015-2016-2017) *Sprite Junto a Kang So Ra (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' IKON. **'Posición:' Rapero y bailarín. *'Sub-Unidad:' MOBB, B.I X Bobby **'Posición:' Rapero y bailarín. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (fluído) *'Hobbies:' Baloncesto, jugar, y dormir. *'Especialidad:' Freestyle rap, beatbox, natación, guitarra. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Artistas favoritos:' Michael Jackson y Bob Marley. *Audicionó para la YG Entertainment en Nueva York. *Desde muy pequeño su sueño fue ser artista. *Aprendió a tocar instrumentos como la batería, la guitarra y el piano en la iglesia. *Vivió junto a su familia en Estados Unidos durante gran parte de su infancia; hasta los 15 años. *Su familia continuaba viviendo en Virginia, Estados Unidos, mientras él era trainee. Él llevaba residiendo en Corea tres años, visitándoles en fechas especiales como año nuevo, pero hablaba con ellos por vídeo chat. *Su sueño era poder llevar a su familia de vuelta a Corea y vivir todos juntos. Finalmente, los llevó a Corea con el dinero que consiguió al ganar "SMTM 3". *Fue descubierto por Jinu, de JinuSean. *Hanbin, Jin Hwan y Bobby han entrenado juntos durante casi cinco años, por lo que son más cercanos. Durante WIN, los tres viajaron a la isla de Jeju, a la casa de Jinhwan, para tener más recuerdos. *Cuando conoció a B.I, Bobby le tenía miedo y usó los honoríficos con él durante dos semanas. *Artistas como Park Jin Young, Yoon Jong Shin y T.O.P lo han elogiado por su rap y talento. *Durante Mix & Match, el rapero San E mencionó en broma que el talento de Bobby para rapear le atemorizaba. *Su familia le mandó un mensaje de apoyo desde Estados Unidos, que se retransmitió en la final del programa WIN. *Bobby dijo que le gustaría que Zico de Block B colaborara algún día con él. *Fue el creador del baile 'Stick to me' de la canción 'Just Another Boy'.'' *Conserva un peluche de Winnie The Pooh de cuando era pequeño y lo lleva a todas partes. Bobby dijo que este peluche era de su hermano mayor, pero que cuando él nació éste se lo regaló. **Su peluche aparece en el MV de "'Runaway'" y brevemente en el MV de "'Hit Me'". *Sus compañeros dijeron que Bobby es el que mejor cuida de su anillo de amistad; anillo que todos los miembros del grupo llevan. *Participó, junto a B.I, en el programa de supervivencia de hip-hop ''Show Me The Money 3. Estuvo en el equipo de DOK2 y The Quiett (Illionaire) y fue el ganador del programa. **YG declaró que el premio de SMTM 3 fue completamente para Bobby y que la empresa no recibió nada de éste. *El rapero veterano Vasco dijo que consideraba a Bobby como un rival, y que lo veía como candidato a ganar. Swings ha declarado que le gusta mucho Bobby y que le gustaría tenerle en su empresa, aunque al principio no esperaba mucho de él. *El vídeo de su actuación en el programa 5 de 'SMTM 3' superó el millón de visitas en apenas 6 días. *Su tema 'Go' se posicionó número 1 en varios charts musicales. *Su primera sesión de fotos fue para la revista NYLON, edición de Noviembre de 2014. *Apareció en el stage de M!Countdown el día 20 de noviembre de 2014. *Ha sido nombrado hombre del año 2014 por la revista GQ Korea. *Fue confirmado como el 1er miembro del 2do proyecto de Hip Hop de YG en 2014 junto con Masta Wu y DOK2, su vídeo salió el 2 de Diciembre de 2014. *La actriz Kim Yoo Jung declaró que tiene interés en Bobby, ya que le gusta su música y porque le gustó su sonrisa. *Al preguntarle con qué artista deseaba colaborar, Bobby contestó Yoon Mi Rae. Ésta, poco después, dijo que también le gustaría hacer una colaboración con él. *Namjoo de Apink y Hwa Sa de MAMAMOO también han declarado que les gustaría colaborar con Bobby en un futuro. *Bobby es uno de los rookies (novatos) más conocidos de Corea del Sur, ya que sin haber debutado había logrado mucha expectación tras ganar el programa Show Me The Money, así como los trabajos realizados a consecuencia de ello. *Cheetah mencionó a Bobby y su tema "Bounce" en sus letras en Unpretty Rap Star. *El 28 de Marzo del 2015 se dio a conocer la noticia de su viaje a Tailandia para el rodaje del anuncio de 'Sprite' junto a la reconocida actriz Kang So Ra. Dicho anuncio fue lanzado hacia finales de Abril del mismo año. *Apareció en el vídeo "Tell me one more time" de Jinusean. *En un programa de SBS le preguntaron a la cantante Lim Kim, ex concursante de Superstar K3, si había algún artista masculino del que quisiese ser amiga. A ésto, respondió que quería conocer a Bobby y trabajar con él en un álbum. *La hija de la actriz Hwang Shin Hye reveló ser gran fan de Bobby en el programa de variedades "High School Teens Are the King", emitido el 8 de julio. *Es mencionado en el episodio 2 del drama The Lover. *B.I y él han trabajado en la composición de todas las canciones del álbum "Welcome Back". *Zico lo mencionó en la letra de su canción "Day": "Hermano Bobby, escucha bien. Hay una montaña detrás de otra". Refiriéndose al deseo anteriormente mencionado por Bobby sobre llegar a ser tan buen artista como él. *En una reciente entrevista que hizo con la «W» Korea, se le preguntó a Bobby sobre sus modelos a seguir musicales, Bobby respondió: "Quiero tener el alma de Bob Marley, rapear como Kendrick Lamar y presentarme en el escenario como Michael Jackson." *Durante WIN, escribió y compuso una canción inédita llamada "Probably Perfect". *Tiene una cicatriz en la ceja superior derecha. *Bobby también tiene un tatuaje sobre ambos tobillos, el cual dice "Worry about nothing" y "Pray about everything". Su hermano también tiene el mismo tatuaje pero debajo de las rodillas. *El MV de Bobby para "HOLUP" llegó a más de un millón de vistas en menos de 24 horas. *En el MV de "HOLUP", Bobby incluyó las voces y risas de sus compañeros de grupo en algunas partes del vídeo. *En una reunión de fans, Bobby mencionó a Lisa como su compañera de nonagon y dijo que quería que se volvieran cercanos. *Junto con B.I, cantó la popular canción "Despacito" de Luis Fonsi en Young Street Radio. *En su aparición en King of Mask Singer, sorprendió a todos al revelar su identidad luego de demostrar sus habilidades de canto. Al finalizar su interpretación, con la canción "Salmon" de Kang Sang Eh, Bobby mencionó que le gusta mucho más cantar que rapear, ya que le emociona cómo mediante el canto es posible llegar a tocar los corazones de las personas. *En un live, mencionó que durante su estadía en Estados Unidos sufrió discriminación racial, por lo que le costó adaptarse. Agregó, además, que al volver a Corea nuevamente no supo cómo adaptarse con los demás, y que, en ese tiempo, B.I fue quien lo ayudó. *Es considerado como uno de los mejores raperos de Corea del Sur. *Es el primer miembro de un grupo de YG, después de BIGBANG, en lanzar un álbum de estudio. *Ha escrito y co-compuesto todas las canciones de su álbum debut como solista. *Los MVs para "I Love You" y "Runaway" fueron borrados y resubidos inexplicablemente al menos 3 veces el día de su salida, provocando confusión y molestia en los fans. *"LOVE AND FALL" se posicionó #1 en iTunes en 22 países el día de su salida; alcanzado la posición #9 en el top chart de álbumes en iTunes y volviendo a Bobby el tercer solista en la lista después de G-Dragon y Tae Yang. Algo impresionante considerando que trata de su primer álbum como solista, que Bobby es el artista más joven de la lista, y que prácticamente su álbum no tuvo ninguna promoción. *Su álbum también se posicionó #2 en la gráfica de álbumes a nivel mundial de Billboard. *En una entrevista, cuando le preguntaron porqué no tuvo más actividades promocionales como solista luego de haber ganado SMTM3, Bobby dijo: "iKON es más importante para mí. Mi objetivo era subir al escenario con los miembros. Yo estaba feliz de mostrar quién soy como iKON." *El albúm debut de Bobby Love and Fall, se posicionó en sexta posición del top 10 de mejores albúmes de kpop del 2017, hecha por Billboard. Enlaces *Instagram *Twitter Galería BOBBY-0.jpg Bobby2.jpg Bobby3.jpg Bobby4.jpg Bobby5.jpg Bobby6.jpg Bobby07.jpg Bobby08.jpg Videografía Corea BOBBY - HOLUP!|HOLUP! BOBBY - ‘사랑해(I LOVE YOU)’ M V-0| I Love You BOBBY - ‘RUNAWAY’ M V-0|Runaway Japón BOBBY (from iKON) - RUNAWAY (Japanese Ver.) M V| Runaway (Japanese Ver.) BOBBY (from iKON) - I LOVE YOU (Japanese Ver.) M V| I LOve You (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:JRapero Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JProductor Categoría:KSolista2017 Categoría:JSolista2017